Dear Buffy
by epiphanies
Summary: Post Gift. Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander and Spike all write little venting letters to Buffy that she'll never recieve. Or so they think (lol).
1. Default Chapter

Dear Buffy,

If you can hear me, there are a few things you need to know. The first is that I love you so much. You gave your life for the world. I could have done it, but you wouldn't let me. You were so full of life, Buffy. I know you loved me more than anything, and that's why you did it. But we need you, Buffy. You're the slayer. Our slayer. Everyone is still in shock, a week later and we're still crying nonstop. Ben and Glory are gone for good, they died just as you jumped. Giles did it. We don't have to worry about them anymore. Everyone is devastated Buffy. You touched, saved so many. Giles had a tear in his eye, but he said that he had never been so proud of you. I think he may be going back to England. I'm not sure. The courts wouldn't let him be my guardian, so Anya and Xander are going to adopt me once they're married. They got engaged right after the world didn't end. Dad doesn't want me. Xander cries a lot, and Anya was sort of out of it when you fell, so telling her was so hard. She was hysterical. Willow and Tara took it really hard too. Will was your best friend. Tara's back, did you know that? Oh and Buffy...you wouldn't believe Spike. He was just sitting on the ground staring at you, sobbing. All bloody from his fall and his head in his hands. He was going on about how it should have been him and that he didn't fulfill his promise to make sure I was all right. That it was his fault. It wasn't. He was there protecting me as best he could until he was pushed off the roof. He really loves you Buffy. He still does. You know that. And we had your funeral at night so that Angel and Spike could come. They lay aside their differences for you. They shook hands and hugged and cried. Buffy, you know what's amazing? For real, I had never met Angel. I mean, he recognized me and I him but still...in real life, we're strangers. Riley came too. I don't know how he found out, but he came. He was really in a lot of pain, Buffy. And he had no idea about anything that had gone on. When we told him, he just sat there, in utter disbelief. And then there was dad. He just stood there. His face was stony, it held no emotion. His wife was there too. She was crying, but still looked only about twenty two. Buffy, did dad know you were the Slayer? From what I could tell, he didn't. No one knew why or how you really went other than those who were there, Angel and Riley. Everyone was so proud of you, Buffy. I love you so much. I can feel myself tearing up now. Buffy, I'm doing what I promised. I'm trying to take care of them. Buffy, please...we need you back. You're the only real family I have. I'd never even really met dad. Oh, god please. Please. I love you. I miss you more than anything in this cruel world, but I'm living. For you. Rest in peace Buffy. You deserve it. Always remember how much we loved you. Never let it go.

Love Always and Forever,

Dawn


	2. Love, Giles

Dear Buffy,

We both know that this is quite not my style, but I need to let my feelings out some way. I do know you're listening. Say hello to Joyce for me. I loved you. I loved you more than anything else in this world, I have been feeling the strongest feelings these past weeks. Feelings of anger, relief, sadness, and Buffy, I am so proud of you. You figured it out, even before anyone else did. Death was your gift. It made perfect sense, but it just wasn't fair. I loved you like a daughter, the one I never had. You had progressed so well, learned so much. The you left. It was the last work you had to do. You saved the world one last time, and Dawn. She could have done it, but you knew that if you had let her you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You did it for her. We know it. She lives now, but she is in so much pain. She's a shadow of her former self, Buffy. They wouldn't appoint me of being her legal guardian, so Anya and Xander will be adopting her once they are married. I think I may have underestimated Spike, Buffy. He really loved you. I apologize for doubting him, for lately you must have figured that out. Buffy, you need to know that it has, in the past week, been discovered that he does have a soul. In a search for the chip, they found that it had deactivated from the time that the Initiative closed. He has a soul because of his everlasting love for you. He is still on our side, fighting with us because he knows that's what you would have wanted. For him to stay good. He doesn't even crave blood anymore. He's taking care of Dawn until Xander and Anya are married. Willow and Tara....well, they have made me hide all of my dark magick books so they won't try anything. Buffy, I think I'm going to return to England. I know Dawn's in good hands, and the others are going to look after the store. Don't worry about any of this Buffy. Please. Just rest in peace. You've earned it. We'll live, we promised you. We won't break it. Just sleep. Rest in peace, my daughter. We'll miss you.

With Love Eternally,

Your proud Watcher and Father,

  
  


Giles


	3. Love Always, Your Best Friend, Willow

Dear Buffy,

It's Will. I know you're listening, so just let you hear me out. I'm so sorry. I was your big gun and I blew it. I let you die. I was too busy helping Tara that I let my best friend die. I will never forgive myself for that. Glory and Ben are gone now, so Dawn in safe. She'll be moving in with Xander and Anya after their wedding in July. It's going to be at night so that Spike can come. Spike (strangely) is Xander's best man. They've been talking a lot lately. Giles is going to be a best man too. We always seem to break the rules, don't we? Spike really loved you, Buffy. I hope you know that. He has a soul. He loves you. Now he won't come out of his crypt most of the time unless he's watching your grave, killing any creature(that's dead) that comes near it. He says that you have to rest in peace, that you can't have your life's burden bothering you in you death. Tara's back, Angel and Riley came for the funeral. That scene was heartbreaking, Buffy. Buffy, you're my best friend. I miss you so much. So much. I hope that you're happy now, and I just want to let you know that even though I'm in a lot of pain over you right now, I have never been so proud to call you my best friend. Goodbye, and rest in peace, my sister. We all love you and you deserve your rest.

With Love Always,

Willow


	4. Love ya, Xander

Dear Buffy,

Hey Buff. It's Xander. 

Look, this is really hard for me so please don't mind if I make any bad puns or jokes.

I love you.

I mean, not the way I used to, not the way I love Anya, but you are one of my best friends. You always will be.

You put up with so much.

This year must have been your hardest.

Riley gone, you mom, Dawn, Glory, finding out about Spike, Tara...

I just can't imagine what you must have gone through this year.

You lived longer than any other Slayer.

And, you were not only the Slayer, but a sister who sacrificed herself for her sister and her friends. You used yourself as the Key.

Buff, you should see Dawn.

No, maybe you shouldn't.

She's in a bad state.

Did I tell you that once An and I are married we're going to adopt her?

I hope that's ok with you, because we needed to keep her close. She's the biggest bunch of glue keeping us together right now.

Like we'd said so many times before, she is exactly like you. That's what makes it so perfect (but so hard) to have her around all the time. You live in her.

And she lives for you, like she promised.

We miss you so much, Buffster. 

But you deserve your rest.

Rest in peace, Buffy.

You were the greatest friend, sister, girlfriend, and Slayer to have ever lived, and we'll miss you, but it's your time to sleep.

Rest in peace, Buffy.

Love Always,

Xander


	5. Love You. Spike

Dear Buffy,

You may not want to have anything to do with me, but there are a few things that you really need to know.

First off, I'm so sorry. I let you down. I didn't properly protect Dawn, letting you die in sacrifice and love for her.

I love you. You knew that already, but I just wanted you to hear it again, with the news that it's completely true. I can prove it. I have a soul now, Buffy. I earned it from my love for you. I'll never go back to bleeding, though I so wanted to bring you back. I'd never harm you anyways. 

I miss you, as everyone does. Terribly. I can't stand to live with myself. The only thing that's keeping me going is your sister. I mean, she's a shadow of her former self now that you're gone, but she's still just like you. She's my best friend, Buffy. I just wanted you to know that she is under majorly high security. We're all looking after her. Willow's home teaching her for the next few months until school starts up again. She says that she might want to go back, maybe not. You'd be so proud of them, Buffy. 

But we miss you so much.

I miss you so much.

Once again, I love you.

And I'm sorry.

With every particle of my unbeating heart and newfound soul (which belongs to you),

Love,

Spike


End file.
